fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon of Tribulations
The Dungeon of Tribulations is a massive dungeon whose 221 rooms contain bloodthirsty monsters that must be slaughtered to advance to the ones after them. It was used by a heavily warlike subculture of the Ancient Civilization to test the might of their warriors and the innocence of their prisoners; warriors and prisoners who succeeded were respectively considered to be gods among men and determined to be innocent, while warriors and prisoners who failed were respectively considered to be mediocre and determined to be guilty. Music Themes Areas *'Safe Cells': These rooms are fairly cramped compared to the others, having a small door that lead to staircases leading to the room after them, a pair of torches placed by the door's sides, damp, rocky walls, a small cell with nothing but a bench with a waste bucket beside it, and chains along the walls. Catavan Stands can be found on the left-hand corner of the doors. The doors are a one-way entry, with those who enter them lacking the ability to return afterwards, forcing them to fight the monsters that await them. Cells 1, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190, 200, 210, and 220 are of this type. *'Monster Cells': These cells are much larger than the Safe Cells to accommodate the fact that they are used to contain monsters. They have damp, rocky walls, a line of crystals that provide light to the area around them, a single metal gate containing a staircase that will lead to the next room, yet will not open until the monsters are defeated, a layer of fog, and old bloodstains along with human bones on the floor. Some cells are partially or completely submerged to accommodate the fact that they contain semi-aquatic or fully-aquatic monsters, and the latter cells require Monsties with the Swim ability to access them (if there are no Monsties with Swim in the party, the Safe Rooms will be locked until they bring one into it, so as to prevent an unwinnable situation). These cells are any number that is neither 1, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100. 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190, 200, 210, 220, or 221. *'Final Cell': The 221st cell, this one is the largest of them all. Structured like an arena, it has a large, circular area in the middle where the hunter must fight the last monster, a giant metal gate that leads to the exit, and large pillars whose tips burn constantly near the walls. While foggier than the other rooms, there are considerably less bones and bloodstains here than in the monster rooms, suggesting that very few people have made it here. Cells and their Holdings * 1. Catavan Stand * 2. Burukku, Barnos, and Rhenoplos * 3. Velocidrome and Great Jaggi * 4. Great Maccao and Giadrome * 5. Kulu-ya-Ku, Great Jagras, and Jagras * 6. Vertyroni, Bulldrome, and Bullfango * 7. Yulongup, Great Gajau, and Gajau * 8. Yian Kut-Ku, Queen Konchu, and Konchu (Green) * 9. Seltas Queen and Seltas * 10. Catavan Stand * 11. Vespoid, Vespoid Queen, and Hornetaur * 12. Volvidon, Congalala, and Conga * 13. Caydearin, Altaroth, and Bnahabra (Red) * 14. Yadsom, Royal Ludroth, and Ludroth * 15. Vozturoth, Great Delex, and Delex * 16. Cephadrome, Gendrome, and Genprey * 17. Hypnocatrice, Great Baggi, and Baggi * 18. Gypceros, Pukei-Pukei, and Ioprey * 19. Rathian and Rathalos * 20. Catavan Stand * 21. Iodrome and Great Wroggi * 22. Azulgard and Ratufalare * 23. Najarala, Great Girros, and Girros * 24. Kecha Wacha, Tobi-Kadachi, and Remobra * 25. Lagombi, Great Groggi, and Groggi * 26. Tetsucabra and Rolabius * 27. Goavis, Great Kestodon, and Kestodon * 28. Rodo-Ya-Ku, Barroth, and Ceanataur * 29. Pink Rathian and Azure Rathalos * 30. Catavan Stand * 31. Paolumu, Zamtrios, and Zamite * 32. Khezu, Gigginox, and Giggi * 33. Gobul and Nibelsnarf * 34. Wassellipse and Plesioth * 35. Dodogama, Great Gastodon, and Gastodon * 36. Corvolos, Harlequail, and Corvolos * 37. Malfestio, Hylatros, and Hylatrite * 38. Mauragris and Waeopial * 39. Truellipse * 40. Catavan Stand * 41. Blue Yian Kut-Ku and Ash Kecha Wacha * 42. Plum Daimyo Hermitaur and Terra Shogun Ceanataur * 43. Sunset Arzuros and Shadowboxer Great Maccao * 44. Lanularae and Tzitzi-ya-Ku * 45. Dankuzayu and Purple Ludroth * 46. Jyuratodus and Radobaan * 47. Nerscylla and Asashiugu * 48. Jielong and Diver Anjanath * 49. Kirin and Oroshi Kirin * 50. Catavan Stand * 51. Purple Gypceros and Ranubilis * 52. Namekavar, Great Marine Jagras, and Marine Jagras * 53. Remiplegiace and Ganqeon * 54. Shrouded Nerscylla and Dread Baelidae * 55. Konxusakan and Baleful Gigginox * 56. Raphidentes and Tidal Najarala * 57. Mudbomber Dodogama, Great Apopisu, and Apopisu * 58. Rosengard, King Shakalaka, and Shakalaka * 59. Gold Rathian and Silver Rathalos * 60. Catavan Stand * 61. Tigrex and Nargacuga * 62. Emerald Congalala and Duramboros * 63. Agnaktor and Lavasioth * 64. Red Khezu and Lightenna * 65. Gogomoa and Baelidae * 66. Pariapuria and Fleximure * 67. Basarios and Ruby Basarios * 68. Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, and Furious Rajang * 69. Metalworker Barroth and Silver Hypnocatrice * 70. Catavan Stand * 71. Eusphyrelex and Whirligigas * 72. Breeding Season Hypnocatrice and Red Lavasioth * 73. Gore Magala and Estrellian * 74. Lagiacrus and Zinogre * 75. Uragaan and Gravios * 76. Desert Seltas and Desert Seltas Queen * 77. Diablos and Black Diablos * 78. Legiana and Barioth * 79. Lucent Nargacuga and Molten Tigrex * 80. Catavan Stand * 81. Moggix Chiefain and Gajalaka Chieftain * 82. Lophiil and Duzadyuran * 83. Solifugale, Ogromtyv Captain, and Ogromtyv * 84. Cavornia and Vermicantha * 85. Monoblos and White Monoblos * 86. Seregios and Odogaron * 87. Helodaena and Shojorai * 88. Steel Uragaan and Brazen Bulldrome * 89. Abyssal Lagiacrus, Atlantean Zinogre, and Aqualamia * 90. Catavan Stand * 91. Black Gravios and Fiendish Vertyroni * 92. Gelusioth and Amarganix * 93. Saguatto, Phantasmal Great Girros, and Phantasmal Girros * 94. Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi and Sand Barioth * 95. Lavellipse and Doom Estrellian * 96. Copper Blangonga and Tigerstripe Zamtrios * 97. Green Nargacuga and Anggirapax * 98. Thecomata and Dumeriphim * 99. Kamu Orugaron and Nono Orugaron * 100. Catavan Stand * 101. Cloudy Naco Agul and Heoleoth * 102. Ganizeus * 103. Arogelactos * 104. Tarrustah and Validoth * 105. Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia * 106. Leshimina, Greacoratus, and Greacon * 107. Gobalaka, Draken Odiros, and Gobalaka * 108. Ensepronantus and Ravager Baruragaru * 109. Lunastra and Teostra * 110. Catavan Stand * 111. Megiagura and Slicemargl * 112. Brachydios and Berserk Tetsucabra * 113. Oneireus * 114. Lolo Gougarf and Ray Gougarf * 115. Desert Seltas and Delmagoru * 116. Radiating Solifugale and Toridcless * 117. Rust Duramboros and Pedrunderen * 118. Niphaffet and Niphaffet * 119. Rukodiora and Rebidiora * 120. Catavan Stand * 121. Eulagaurum and Glacial Agnaktor * 122. Naco Agul and Toketuren * 123. Mizutsune and Baruragaru * 124. Astalos and Diorekkusu * 125. Gammoth and Kamagaron * 126. Glavenus and Abiorugu * 127. Yulongreat and Otoltrios * 128. Dendastroth and Voluron * 129. Eo Garudia and Nefu Garumudo * 130. Catavan Stand * 131. Frostwave Astalos, Pokaradon, and Pokara * 132. Windcleaver Glavenus and Hyujikiki * 133. Gemcutter Gammoth and Gasurabazura * 134. Filthbrush Mizutsune and Shiroi Kotei Nargacuga * 135. Ferrumos and Poikilos Lightenna * 136. Inagami and Futayu * 137. Gulogre and Yukitayu * 138. Shen Gaoren and Zi Xiaoren * 139. Pentautarch and Hexmaster Pentautarch * 140. Catavan Stand * 141. Cragdaran and Barghest Odogaron * 142. Burokazutan and Tautogoth * 143. Brute Tigrex and Bazelgeuse * 144. Stygian Zinogre and Deviljho * 145. Ivory Lagiacrus and Rajang * 146. Aviarcta and Aviarctin * 147. Solmaron and Subodios * 148. Gallantoth and Flurreligar * 149. Aruganosu and Goruganosu * 150. Catavan Stand * 151. Berukyurosu and Doragyurosu * 152. Varusaburosu and Gureadomosu * 153. Meraginasu and Tenebraal * 154. Gurenzeburu and Kuarusepusu * 155. Zurkorataan and Minhocadaver * 156. Yian Isamu and Farunokku * 157. Arderopac and Rikituszok * 158. Anorupatisu and Giaorugu * 159. Mikiragaan and Gajuthanu * 160. Catavan Stand * 161. Boxeulang and Taikun Zamuza * 162. Rampant Solmaron and Savage Deviljho * 163. Voljang and Midogaron * 164. Forokururu and Brown Espinas * 165. Ropistom and Nadikambeos * 166. Stellorung and Astroctorem * 167. Purazumeka and Scalarex * 168. Kuroshen and Shipex * 169. Pearl Espinas and Crystalflail Baruragaru * 170. Catavan Stand * 171. Dyuragaua and Mi Ru * 172. Kushala Daora and Harudomerugu * 173. Chameleos and Vaal Hazak * 174. Bogabadorumu and Raging Brachydios * 175. Negureginos and Arbiter Estrellian * 176. Dujizhi and Khamashau * 177. Cantios and Shadow Cantios * 178. Yama Tsukami and Yama Kurai * 179. Akantor and Ukanlos * 180. Catavan Stand * 181. Odibatorasu and Poborubarumu * 182. Kulve Taroth and Valentinus Khamashau * 183. Chaotic Gore Magala and Eruzerion * 184. Shagaru Magala and Morudomunto * 185. Unknown and Zerureusu * 186. Egyurasu, Guanzorumu, and Egyurasu * 187. Saitablo and Keoaruboru * 188. Valphalk and Ikuiretsu * 189. Ahtal-Ka and Gogmazios * 190. Catavan Stand * 191. Ceadeus and Goldbeard Ceadeus * 192. Shirodo Dujizhi and Toa Tetsukatora * 193. Lao-Shan Lung and Ashen Lao-Shan Lung * 194. Amatsu and Kugun Dujizhi * 195. Myo Galuna and Versa Pietru * 196. Xeno'jiiva and Nergigante * 197. Jhen Mohran and Dah’ren Mohran * 198. Gaia Dragon * 199. Duremudira * 200. Catavan Stand * 201. Fatalis and Alatreon * 202. Yogoxakusoth and Lumidusa * 203. Vraoutos and Shurai Karaeth * 204. Crimson Fatalis and Dire Miralis * 205. Atabal'iwaskra and Gharash'murun * 206. Elder Dragon Weapon * 207. Shantien * 208. White Fatalis * 209. Disufiroa * 210. Catavan Stand * 211. Bloodthirsty Pariapuria and Nine-Tailed Mizutsune * 212. Mysterious Mi Ru * 213. Burning Freezing Eruzerion * 214. Howling Zinogre and Fleeting Nargacuga * 215. Warlord Solmaron and Extreme Eater Deviljho * 216. Peerless Lao-Shan Lung * 217. Ruler Guanzorumu * 218. Arrogant Duremudira * 219. Blob, Blobdrome, and Blob * 220. Catavan Stand * 221. Equal Dragon Weapon Mk. II Endemic Life Endemic Life cannot be found here. Notes * The Dungeon of Tribulations is a bonus area in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate, acting as a means of testing a player's strength and skill, like Monster Hunter Stories' Tower of Illusion. * The Dungeon of Tribulations is exclusive to G-Rank. * Completing all 221 floors of the Dungeon of Tribulations grants a special award in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate, along with access to a special armour set with 220 DEF, +10 in all Elemental Resistances, and a special skill that acts as a combination of Quick (L), Might (L), Iron Wall (L), and Health (L). The only downside to this is that the armour can never be used in competitive matches. * The Catavan Stand on the 220th floor was placed there to keep the final dungeon boss from being too frustrating, as it already has many traits that would make it a very difficult fight on its own, such as immensely high stats, access to all elements and most status ailments, and the ability to instantly kill the Rider and their Monstie in one shot when its HP is reduced to 1. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate Category:Nin10DillN64